One problem in feeding media from a stack of sheets of media is that the sheets may stick together and at least the next adjacent sheet may be fed at the same time. Accordingly, various separating means have been suggested for separating a top sheet of a stack of sheets of media from the next adjacent sheet when the feed is from the top of the stack of sheets of media and for separating a bottom sheet of a stack of sheets of media from the next adjacent sheet when the feed is from the bottom of the stack of sheets of media.
It is known to separate a top sheet of a stack of sheets from the next adjacent sheet through using a dam, which is an element having an inclined surface in the path of the top sheet, as it is fed from the stack of sheets, so that its leading edge will strike the inclined surface of the element.
In a printer, however, the advancement of more than one sheet from the stack of sheets can cause jamming. Therefore, it is necessary to avoid simultaneous advancement of more than one sheet from a stack of sheets of media to a processing station such as a printer, for example, particularly where a lift plate changes the angle of incident of the sheets of media as the quantity of sheets decrease during operation with each subsequent sheet fed.